


Costume Party

by nhasablog



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: In an attempt to get Bram to dress up, Simon makes his friend group throw a costume party.





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight Simon VS The Homo Sapiens Agenda/Love, Simon spoilers. Don’t read if you don’t want to get spoiled.

Bram should’ve seen this coming. Ever since admitting to Simon - then known as Jacques - that he was usually stuck at home during Halloween and hadn’t properly dressed up in forever, Simon had made it his mission to get him to dress up. Problem was, Halloween was months away, and Simon was impatient, so Bram should’ve expected his boyfriend to find a solution.

But he hadn’t, so when Simon told him that they were all going over to Abby’s for a dress up party in the middle of April, all he could do was gape.

“Abby’s mom won’t be home, and she’s given her permission to have a small group of people over,” Simon was explaining, bouncing in his excitement. “No booze or anything like that, but who needs that when we’ll have sugar?”

“Let me guess. Oreos will be present?”

Simon grinned. “Not for long. So! What are you gonna dress up as?”

“I have no idea,” Bram replied, biting back an amused smile when Simon scrunched up his face skeptically.

“We’ll figure something out,” he said, and Bram wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss him forever. So he did, albeit not forever.

“You’re not getting out of it by kissing me,” Simon said at one point, but Bram just kissed him again. Simon didn’t protest.

As the week passed by, Bram was thinking about the costume. Really, he was. But things kept coming in the way, like soccer practice and quizzes and spending as much time with Simon as he could while simultaneously not neglecting his friends, so he never pondered too seriously over his options. It didn’t matter how many times Simon brought it up. He just never had time to sit down and try to throw something together (and he wasn’t going to buy stuff to wear once).

And then Friday arrived, and he was still costume-less.

“Are you serious?”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Bram mumbled so not to attract the attention of their teacher.

“Like what?”

“All disappointedly.”

Simon tried to smooth out his features. “I’m not disappointed. Just, well-”

“Annoyed?”

“Yeah. Which is a first.”

“I’m sorry,” Bram said, genuinely meaning it. “I’ll figure something out before tonight, I promise.”

It seemed to be good enough for Simon, who just sighed, all his annoyance evaporating. He finally grinned at Bram, almost shyly as if ashamed of his sudden outburst of emotions.

Bram shook his head. “You’re so cute. I would’ve kissed you if we were alone.”

“Straight couples kiss everywhere,” Simon replied. “We should be able to do the same thing.” But Bram knew he didn’t dare do it here, which was fortunate because Bram could never see himself leaning in and locking his lips against a boy’s in a classroom full of people.

It was kind of sad.

“I’m going as a ghost,” Nick told them at lunch.

“That’s generic,” Leah replied. Things had calmed down and she could finally be in the presence of Nick and Abby without turning pale. She was keeping her costume for tonight a secret.

“There’s a twist,” Nick said, grinning. “You’ll see later.”

“You should be a superhero,” Simon said, turning to Bram.

“Too much work unless I wanna buy something. I don’t think you’ll allow me to just wear a cape.”

“Haven’t you seen The Incredibles? Capes are out.”

“Just wear Simon’s clothes and go as him,” Abby said with a wink.

Simon turned an adorable shade of pink. “That doesn’t count.”

“Why not? Oh wait, he walks around with your clothes at home, doesn’t he? Ah, then I guess it doesn’t count, after all.”

Bram would’ve blushed, but he found Simon’s embarrassment too amusing to pay Abby any mind.

But as school let out he was actually starting to panic a bit.

“I’ll figure it out,” he promised again when Simon showed concern. “When Leah picks us up I’ll be in full costume.”

Simon narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything else. They kissed quickly, Bram’s car working as cover, before each jumping into their separate vehicles and driving home to get ready for the night. In all his worry Bram realized he had no idea what Simon was actually going as himself.

* * *

 

He was smug when he got into Leah’s car, sitting in the back with Simon, as Garrett had the front seat (he’d tease him about it later). Simon eyed his apparel, but Bram was wearing regular clothes, and he could practically see his boyfriend lose his shit for a second.

“My costume’s in my pocket.”

“Your… pocket?”

“Uh huh.”

“ _How_?”

“You’ll see.”

“Bram, if you’re messing with me and end up going as yourself or something I’ll be severely disappointed, and apparently you didn’t like that face.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

But the hour long drive made Simon impatient, and when they were only halfway he started patting at Bram’s jacked in an attempt to feel the costume.

“Your pockets are almost entirely flat,” he accused. “What the hell is your costume if it can fit in there?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, I really want to know.”

Bram was having fun messing with him, but he didn’t want Simon to be annoyed with him. “Okay, close your eyes.”

“If you two are doing something kinky,” Leah warned from the front seat.

“Leah!”

“Nothing kinky, I promise. Eyes shut, Spier.”

Simon did as he was told, and Bram liked the ghost of a smile that passed by his lips. It was about to become much more permanent.

“Okay, open them.”

“What the hell are those?”

“Claws. I’m the Black Panther.”

“A superhero.”

“A slightly modified one. The rest of my attire is in my bag.”

Simon smiled then, visible and permanent. “You dork.”

“Did I do good?”

“I’ll answer when I see the rest of the costume.”

Bram hadn’t had time to do too much, only wore all black with homemade ears on top of his head. And the claws, of course. But Simon seemed happy anyway. He was, incidentally, dressed as a tiger.

“Did you two plan this?” Abby asked when they presented their costumes to the room.

“I don’t think we’d do this good if we tried,” Simon said.

Bram had a secret motive. That was why he walked around feeling very smug. Simon must’ve noticed, because between all the food, nonalcoholic drinks and games he kept throwing Bram curious looks. Bram liked that he intrigued him.

“Come with me for a sec,” he said when both of them had lost a game of twister and were standing on the sidelines watching the others. Simon followed him upstairs, into the bathroom with a flush that Bram might’ve shared if he wasn’t planning on doing the opposite of naughty things - well, kind of.

“What is it?” Simon asked, and Bram had to kiss him, if only for a moment.

“I have a secret identity,” he said when they pulled away, and Simon snorted.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“Again?”

“Again, yes. Black Panther is just a cover up.”

Simon grinned, his hand toying with Bram’s shirt. “Will you tell me who you are then?”

“I was counting on doing just that.”

“I’m honored.”

“These are a hint,” he said, holding his hands out.

“Your claws?”

“Them.”

“Do I have to guess?” Simon was visibly enjoying this little game.

“If you want to. I could just show you, though.”

“Show me?”

“As you wish.”

“Wait, wha- woah!” Simon jumped away from Bram’s fingers that had suddenly danced over his sides. “Bram, what-”

“I’m the tickle monster!” Bram wasn’t even ashamed of how excited he’d sounded.

“Oh, no,” was all Simon said, making Bram laugh.

“Oh, yes. And guess who my main victim is.”

“Does this mean you’re gonna tickle other people? Because I promise you Leah will kill- no!”

Bram had been looking forward to this ever since thinking of this costume. They’d only been together for a couple of months, but Bram thought it a crime that he only found out about Simon’s sensitivity a few weeks ago. Someone with such a precious laugh should always be laughing.

The sugar high his boyfriend was on probably contributed to him all but tumbling over when Bram started scribbling over his upper torso, but Bram knew the laughter was all Simon. Sober Simon, sugar-less Simon. Just Simon.

Bram trapped him between the bathroom wall and his body, relishing in his giggles while Simon desperately tried to escape. It was funny, because Bram had noticed that Simon didn’t actually mind being tickled, and yet his instinct told him to make it stop. It was kind of adorable to witness those two sides of him clash.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop,” he kept repeating through his laughter, already wheezing. Bram knew he had to back off soon, but decided to do one last thing first.

Simon’s neck was a killer spot, something he found great delight in. Using one hand to fend Simon’s off (a semi hard task when wearing fake claws), Bram ran the fingers of his other hand lightly over Simon’s skin. Simon shrieked so loudly Abby came to look for them.

“You’re ruthless,” Simon told him later, but the flush on his cheeks told Bram he was fine with it.

Bram grinned. “Be prepared for my secret identity to make appearances all night.”

Simon groaned. “Can that at least happen when we’re alone?”

Bram kissed his cheek. “I make no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
